


Of Suits and Heels

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a Het male prompt on the kink-meme. ---Male Shepard/Gianna Parasini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Suits and Heels

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or mentioned dress or blog the dress is pictured on.  
> I do not have a beta, please ignore any missed typos.   
> Dress Gianna is wearing: http://blog.stylehive.com/images/uploads/lbd_1shoulder_200.jpg -I don't plan to go into detail but thought you might like a visual.

-

If there is anything Shepard hates more than politician's, it's suits. At least he got out of having to shop for one, thanks to Kasumi. Too bad this party is manditory.

"Of course, Councilor Sparatus. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow."

"As do I, Commander."

Shepard did look forward to it. They were having lunch with Garrus and Vega, then heading to the shooting range for good old-fashioned bromance time. Meaning they would talk about women on full stomachs while trying to out-shoot each other. 

"Shepard."

He turned seeing a familiar face, but hesitated.

"I'm insulted." She holds her hand out, "Gianna Parasini." Shepard returns the greeting.

"Yes, I remember, I just wasn't sure if you were undercover or not."

She quickly covers a look of surprise. "Oh! I didn't think of that. But, no. Here on behalf of Noveria Internal Affairs. Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Then please allow me to make it up to you, Ms. Parasini." He holds out his arm for her to take then guides her to the bar, ordering two beers. 

"This is the first time I have seen you out of armor. I thought you'd be...smaller."

"What can I say, I like my armor to have a good, snug fit. You look fantastic by the way."

And she did. Her dark complexion looking beautiful next to the black fabric. Her hair in a comlicated twist to match the simple but classy dress, diamond droplet earrings, light make-up making her green eyes stand out, shiny plump lips begging to be nibbled, and those legs. Long and toned. Her black heels open-toed, teasing. Shepard shifts.

"Thanks. I hate dresses."

They drink their beer in companionable silence while watching politicians. 

"This party sucks."

Shepard was looking at the fire alarm contemplating an escape when she leaned closer and to speak softly in his ear.

"Want to have sex?"

He nearly dropped his beer in surprise. "Fuck, yes."

He grabbed her arm and had her out a back entrance to a parked car with reflective windows in under a minute-thirty. 

-

== ==

 

"We'll have to be quick before they notice their star attendent missing."

_Fuck. She's right._

"Well, I guess instead of taking you back to my luxurious suite, my car will have to do."

They climb in, Shepard locking the controls and doors before he looks over to see Gianna pulling her panties off. His rapidly hardening cock twitching when she pulls them off _over_ her heels. She goes to toe off her heels, Shepard stops her.

"Leave the heels on." His voice husky with desire.

Shepard quickly removes his suit jacket, tossing it in the back seat, then unbuttons his shirt while Gianna leans over the middle console reaching for his belt. He lifts his hips when she has them open, his pants and underwear sliding down freeing his erection from it's prison. Gianna shows her appreciation with a lick and a gentle suck on the tip.

Shepard helped guide her body closer, Gianna rests her arms on his legs, using them for support while her knees are on the middle console, her ass in the air. He uses his right hand to squeeze her ass then pull the dress up to her waist while she takes him in her mouth.

He can see the blurry reflection of her pussy in the glass making his cock twitch in her mouth. He groans when the twitch causes his cock to gently scrape her teeth. He moves his hand in between her legs, using the reflection to guide him. He finds her dripping and ready. He teases her folds with his fingers, avoiding her entrance and nerve bundle. He runs his fingers along her folds again, this time circling her clit several times before lightly pinching it. Her hips jerk forward and she moans. 

She pushes up, supporting herself on the door.

"Move your seat back."

He leans his seat back as far as it will go. It isn't much but it's enough. He helps her cross the console to his lap, one of her heels scraping his leg. Shepard holds her waist to support her and hold her dress out of the way as she sinks down onto him. He can't stop a small thrust. She is hot, tight, and so fucking wet. He can't hold back a groan when she answers his thrust by grinding down onto him.

== ==

 

He groans again, gripping her hips, when she starts rocking them back and forth. He pushes himself into her, rocking with her, as he moves a hand to her beast. Squeezing her nipple through the fabric. Gianna quickly pushes down the strap on her shoulder, removing her arm before moving them back to the driver seat, gripping the seat above Shepard's shoulders.

Gianna rocks harder, her breasts dancing in front of Shepard's face. He moves his hands, tracing her nipples while they sway. She moans, riding his cock harder. He pinches her nipples allowing her body's movement to push and pull her breasts. She shudders, her slick walls clamping down on him. He thrusts up, hard causing her to lose rhythm for a moment. 

She grips the seat harder, the leather creaking under her hands. Her breathing short and erratic. He grabs her hips, forcing them down while he thrusts up, determined to find release as soon as she does. Her skin is slick and her muscles taught; He thrusts faster. She grinds down on him, finding the friction she needs to push her over the edge. Her hoarse moans and bouncing breasts bring him to the brink, her heels scraping the outside of his lower thighs force the climax through his body. His moans accompanying hers.

She falls limp on top of him, both panting heavily. 

"Definitely better than an autograph."

Shepard laughs. 

They separate, gathering clothes and righting themselves. 

They make plans to meet up again in a few days time for a more...thorough investigation, before she leaves to change for another work-related meeting. Her car parked several rows back.

He makes his way back to the side entrance, Sparatus waiting for him.

"They were going to send someone to find you, thinking you had left. I however, said I would get you since I also needed to relieve myself. They were too stupid to notice me not go into the restrooms."

"Man, you honor the bro-code." Shepard thanks him with a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Bro Code?"

"Ah, I will explain in the morning."

Sparatus nods then looks back toward the car as they make their way back inside. "Sounded like it was good."

"Sorry, buddy. I'm not giving details on this one. She knows the political game way better than I do. Plus, I like my balls where they are."

"Such a selfish human! If it doesn't work out?"

"Details."

-  
~Fin


End file.
